Food-preparation recipes often call for measured amounts of sifted or unsifted flour which would typically be measured out by hand. This can be a messy procedure and if sifted flour is called for, present sifters require removing the flour from a storage container, sifting the flour in another container, and then measuring the sifted flour from that container for use in the recipe. Accordingly, a need exists for a clean and self-contained means for dispensing sifted and unsifted flour from a storage container.